


Sex-Ed? In my heaven? It’s less likely than you think

by Iron_Dragon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Coming Untouched, Confessions, F/M, M/M, Open Ending, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Religious Guilt, happy ending ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Dragon/pseuds/Iron_Dragon
Summary: Simeon doesn’t really get that fantasizing isn’t a crime.
Relationships: Simeon/MC, Simeon/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Sex-Ed? In my heaven? It’s less likely than you think

**Author's Note:**

> I banged this out in like an hour, fuelled by sudden inspiration and mostly for a friend, so if there are a load of mistakes I’m sorry. I hope it’s still enjoyable anyway!

While hanging out in the “good boy dorms”, as you fondly refer to it in your head, you find yourself alone for awhile. You usually take these quiet opportunities to read borrowed (pilfered) romantic fiction from the library in the House of Lamentation. Getting through a book there without being pestered for your literary choices, or setting Asmodeus off into a horny diatribe, is more trouble than its worth. When you found out you could just read with the angels, who would never bother you OR judge your choices, you started spending a lot more time here.

Your current book has been proving to be much filthier than the outward appearance suggested, and you’re silently grinning your way through a sex scene that would give any good churchgoer a stroke. Or just a hell of an orgasm.

“Excuse me, MC, could I talk to you?”

You look up and find Simeon, wringing his hands in front of him. He’s clearly worried, and you wrack your memory for anything you might have done to upset him.

“Of course, what’s wrong?”

He takes that as his invitation to sit down timidly on the couch next to you.

“I have....an embarrassing confession to make, but one that must be made, nonetheless.”

Attention thoroughly captured, you set your book on the arm of the couch and frown.

“You have me worried, what is it?”

Simeon hesitates, his chin trembling slightly as he struggles to get the words out.

“I—I know it shameful, but...I have had....impure thoughts about you, MC. Many.....many times, I’m afraid, and I feel terribly for viewing you as an object of desire in my times of weakness.”

Now it’s your turn to struggle for words. You want desperately to treat his distress with tact, so you fight valiantly to keep a smile off your face.

“Really? I’m...surprised, and kind of flattered, too.”

Suddenly, an evil little thought starts whispering in your mind, that sounds distinctly like the lust demon himself. 

You hide a smirk behind a comforting smile. “What kinds of thoughts were they? I’m sure they aren’t anything to feel so guilty about.”

Simeon sighs, looking down at his lap.

You almost think he’ll refuse to answer, which would be perfectly understandable, but then he speaks.

“I have had...vivid daydreams, of us in intimate situations. Secretive meetings in out-of-the-way places, touch—...touching each other.”

You offer a small pat on his forearm. “I’d say that’s pretty tame. I don’t think you have anything to feel bad—“

“No, I have also....entertained notions of you...bound, and....and I using you how I wanted. Ways that no angel should be thinking.” 

Simeon looks pained, and quite flushed as he looks up towards you. “It would be cruel to treat anyone as roughly as I have imagined in my darker moments!”

Your mouth dries slightly. “How roughly?”

“....you would gag and choke on—...on me, and your skin would bruise and turn red. You would use respectful terms for me and I would treat you like a common whore!” His voice has gotten steadily more hoarse as he lowers it to whisper, as if god himself might be listening and waiting to come strike him down. “I have no idea where these thoughts come from, I would never do anything so...”

Your insides are warm, now, and with a quick glance at Simeon’s lap you can tell he’s gotten excited as well, though probably not as eagerly.

“What if I told you that, as much as all of those things may shock you, those are my favourite fantasies to think about? In fact...” 

Simeon’s eyes widen near comically.

“...I’m pretty sure you’ve starred in a few of them. And in my imagination, I was a big fan of those bruises,” you finish with a small grin.

The bulge in his pants is impossible to miss, or ignore, so you make the executive decision to acknowledge it. With a gentle finger, you trace slowly up his thigh and stop just scarcely an inch from where is cock strains against the fabric.

Simeon chokes on a gasp, his stunned eyes never leaving yours. 

“Forgive me if I’ve overstepped, but I believe what you’ve just been describing is a perfectly understandable sex drive, something that most people have....and you can feel free to explore it with me anytime you like.”

Simeon gapes, looking worryingly close to ruining his underwear with cum right here beside you. 

You give his poor erection a few teasing taps that make him flinch into you, moaning brokenly. God, how repressed has this man been? The briefest touches and he’s ruined, panting lightly and leaning closer like it’s his subconscious begging you for release.

You lean closer in turn, leaving no more than a hands width between you.

“I would be a very willing whore if you asked it of me,” you murmur, voice even with a very deliberate, dark tone.

With a sudden, breathless groan, Simeon grabs onto your hand still idly toying around his crotch, but rather than pull it away like you think he will he holds it down against his twitching erection. He looks down and shuts his eyes tightly, stiffening in his seat.

You know for sure that you just got him to cum, and you can feel the incriminating wet spot forming under your palm.

Suddenly, going back to your novel just doesn’t sound exciting anymore.


End file.
